Happy New Year, Artie
by Lovely Kacey Faith
Summary: "Perfect way to end a year, perfect way to begin a new one."


The Brit had his nose stuck in a book, all bundled up with the warmest blanket he could find while his eyes started to droop. At the moment, he was over Alfred's for bringing in the New Year but, he felt as if he was going to pass out any second and reading wasn't helping him any. Though, he kept reading, his eyelids still drooping. The blanket and the hot tea he was drinking probably wasn't helping any either but he honestly didn't care.

His American friend, on the other hand, was any but just sitting there with his nose in a book. Instead, he was up and about, a cookie in his mouth as he ran down the stairs and back into the living room, where Arthur was found all bundled up on the couch. Alfred stopped, staring at the man for a second, his blue eyes wide. Feeling eyes on him, Arthur pulled the book away from him for a second to look at Alfred better, one of his rather thick eyebrows rising up in question.

Neither of them spoke, they both stared at one another for the longest time before Arthur finally broke the silence. "Alfred... Why are you just standing there?" he asked, holding back his chuckle as the cookie that had been in Alfred's mouth broke apart and fell down to the ground. Some of it had been hanging out, some actually inside his mouth. Alfred didn't notice at first but when he did, he frowned, finishing up the rest of his cookie.

Bending over to clean up the little mess he made, Arthur noticed a simple shrug of the shoulders coming from the American. "I don't know, why are you sitting there reading a book? 2013 is right around the corner and normally you get drunk. You're doing the exact opposite of expectations."

Arthur sighed softly, picking up his bookmark that had been lying innocently by his side and placed it in his book, the place he had stopped at before having felt Alfred staring at him intently. Closing his book, he set it down beside him, returning his gaze back to Alfred. "Alright, I'm done reading. I'm falling asleep anyway. Though, I'm not getting drunk, and neither are you," Arthur instructed. Now it was Alfred's turn to raise a brow, folding his arms across his chest.

"I never said I was going to get drunk, Artie! At least get up and do something! It's almost the new year!" Alfred cried. Arthur's lips twitched up into a small smile, glancing out the window to see the darkened outside world. Even though it was dark, one could still see the snow that littered the ground.

Staying quiet for a moment's more, Arthur finally took his eyes off the snowy ground, glancing over at the clock. 10:59 P.M. They had exactly one hour and a minute left until the new year finally appeared and jumped upon them.

"Mhm," he murmured, a yawn escaping past the tired Brit's lips. "Sure, Alfred, sure."

A quiet huff left Alfred, a frown clear on his lips. The man before him look so beat, he wanted to tell Arthur to just go to sleep but he also wanted him to stay awake for just a bit longer, that's all.

Alfred noticed Arthur's eyes starting to droop once again. Sighing, he trotted over to his sleepy friend, plopping down beside him. Arthur's book jumped up about two centimeters in the air from Alfred's actions, Arthur opening his eyes. He stared at Alfred for the longest time, it felt like ages if Alfred had to be honest.

"Artie... You look tired..." Alfred trailed off, reaching forward to brush back Arthur's bangs. Arthur rolled his emerald green orbs, still trying to keep his eyes open. "Why don't you just go to sleep?"

This shocked Arthur to some extent, he didn't suspect Alfred to suggest that, in all honesty. He wanted to, but, Arthur also wanted to stay up with Alfred because he knew that's what Alfred wanted.

"No, love. I don't want to go to sleep," Arthur finally answered him.

Alfred sighed, pulling his hand away and running it through his own hair. "But you're tired, I can tell. You're trying to keep your eyes open. C'mon, just go to sleep," Alfred told him quietly.

Frowning, Arthur shook his head. He wasn't going to listen to Alfred, no he wasn't. "No," Arthur said in a sleepy tone, still managing to sound firm. "I'm not...going to sleep. Can..." He stopped with asking his question, thinking about it for a second before actually asking the other. "Can we cuddle instead?"

If the American had to be honest, he would say that he was taken aback by Arthur's question. It shocked him, but, he wasn't going to let this chance pass up. He nodded his head, earning a sleepy smile from his friend before he scooted closer, still underneath the warm blanket. Alfred couldn't help but laugh softly, finally reaching out and pulling the man closer to him. Arthur's eyes widened but he shrugged it off, taking some of the blanket and wrapping it around Alfred before cuddling into him.

Wrapping his arms around him, Alfred automatically felt warmer now that he was underneath this warm blanket and cuddling with Arthur. Honestly, he was shocked they were this close. True, they were friends, but, he never suspected to hear that question.

They stayed there for the longest time, quiet as could be. Alfred thought Arthur had drifted off, for he sounded like he had but, he wasn't. Arthur was still awake, staring off into the distance with a little grin playing on his lips.

Time passed, both of them still as quiet as can be. Both of their minds had wandered off, thinking of possibilities and what the other might be thinking, what to say. Normally, Alfred would ramble on and on about something that had happened and Arthur would listen carefully to his words, adding in a comment here and there. There were those days when Arthur would do the rambling, and, surprisingly, Alfred sat their patiently, waiting for him to finish before commenting.

When Alfred next looked at the clock it was 11:58. His signature goofy grin crept onto his face as he thought of what he was going to do next, poking Arthur gently atop the head.

The Brit pulled away from Alfred, still looking as tired as can be. "Do you need something, Alfred?" he asked, reaching up to rub at his eyes.

Alfred didn't say a word, instead, he waited until Arthur pulled his hands away from his eyes. Arthur had opened his mouth, about to ask another question before Alfred cut him off, leaning closer. "Happy New Year, Artie."

With that said, Alfred pressed his lips lightly upon the other's at exactly 11:59, catching Arthur off guard. His eyes widened in surprise, along with his face growing a light shade of red. Alfred's was as well, so, he wasn't alone.

Though, instead of pulling away and hitting him, Arthur let his eyelids flutter shut, hesitantly kissing back.

At 12:01, the two of them pulled away for air, Alfred's goofy grin reappearing. "Happy New Year to you too, love..." Arthur finally got out after a moment. Alfred laughed, nuzzling the other before giving him a kiss on the cheek, gaining a smile from Arthur.

Perfect way to end a year, perfect way to begin a new one.


End file.
